Rune or Not
by SophisticatedBot
Summary: Hanna and Zombie find a weird mark on the floor... Could get more in depth, only one page long!


A sunny day, which was odd considering the weatherman, said it was forecast to rain but that's not to say there weren't grey clouds hanging in the sky.

The strange thing of this day was that no birds, not even crows, were making any noise. There didn't seem to even be any flying from the buildings, no pigeons perched on lampposts and no sparrows or wagtails hopping on the ground.

Something was clearly amiss and that's just why Hanna Falk Cross was here. The very spot he stood was in the centre of the road, between two large abandoned buildings and before him was a strange mark on the floor.

"Almost looks like it was painted," Stated the glasses-wearing redhead as he crouched down in front of it, tilting his head to the side and rubbing his chin with his hand.

His dark skinned companion glanced around the buildings with an almost tired expression before looking back to Hanna, the shorter of the two and then over to the peculiar mark.

"I've seen it before- almost- it's close to another but it's different," He looked up before standing upright and turning to the dark haired man, "I'm not too sure what it means," He said with a light-hearted laugh. Now was that because he knew too many 'runes' as they were, or because he hadn't actually seen it before?

"Would Worth know?" Replied the green-skinned man.

"Uh, no, I don't think so. I'm more of the one that introduced him to this... um, well maybe 'Monty knows. But I could be wrong." He almost looked at a loss as he was staring back down at the rune. "It could be another language, but there should be more- if someone was trying to tell us something," It was at that moment he lifted his head to look across the buildings, maybe there were more markings, just not on the floor? "Doesn't seem right though, I should write it down but if I do I could... something could go wrong, maybe we can take a picture instead..." He was once again rubbing at his face; across his top lip. "It's not written in paint."

"And it isn't blood?"

"What? No- No it's not... It's um, it's... well it's not blood. I'm positive of that." He was looking at the corpse of a man, "But who called us here?"

The taller man looked down as he pushed his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of a paper, staring down at it for a moment he shrugged lightly, "Doesn't say."

"What? Lemme see that." Stepping away from the mark Hanna was in front of the older male, peering down at the sticky note, "Well that's a little unnerving, don'tcha think? Who tells you something and then not tell you their name?"

"Maybe they don't want you to know?"

"Why? What use is that? I mean, I can't go and report them, why would I even try? It's not like they did it-"

"Personal reasons?"

"That's no excuse!" Hanna puffed out his cheeks.

It wasn't every day someone got an anonymous call, told to take notes and then get hung up on. It was a bit bizarre and now the two companions found themselves at the address the caller had explained something was 'odd' there.

There definitely was something odd here, save for the mark on the floor and lack of birds, the building that was supposed to be at the end of the street was nowhere in sight- at all- like it had grown legs and walked away in the middle of the night.

"Building's don't just up and leave," That much was clear, "But this mark bugs me the most." Hanna Always was the opposite of the usual human being. "What does it mean... Have I really seen it before?" With hands on his hips he was facing the mark again, glaring down at the dark marking. "I don't think I have... Ever."

"Ever?"

"Ever." He tilted his head and then let his hands fall from his hips, "Not even that time... it's not in any of the books, I've never seen this."

That was unsettling. A rune master not knowing a rune.

"What if it's not a rune?"

"Huh?" The short male turned his head to him, "What else could it be?" He looked back to it, "Runes look like that, and that's not a rune? It's not a message..." Or was it? Now he thought about it other than a rune, there were more marks than necessary and they made up the biggest one that looked like just one large mark, well it was but- "Oh fuck."

"It's bad news, isn't it?"  
>A nervous laugh came from the redhead, "Aheh- No, nope. It's... No it's fine, really. Um... Lets just take a picture and leave." He dug into his pocket, grabbed his phone and snapped a shot, then several other ones in of different sections. "Okay! Time to go!" He turned swiftly on his heels and shoved at the taller males back to make him leave as he hurried along behind him.<p>

"It's better if we, um, let's go see Conrad."

The dark haired man didn't argue and just walked with the other to their new desired location.

I don't even know why I'm writing this. It'll probably go nowhere.  
>It might end up in an RP. If so, I'll ask my friends if they'll be okay with me posting the RP LOL.. Or if I can rewrite it into my own words.<p> 


End file.
